bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Abc8920
The Flavus MoC Contest has begun!!! Submit entries here! ''' Hi there! Welcome to the Bioncle Reviews Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Telluris page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We hope you have a good time here and the Admins here are always too happy to help. The community is friendly here so we hope you stay and have a good time! : ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on the Admins Kingdonfin and Matoro1! :'Need more help?' The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognise an established user. Please leave a message on one of our talk pages if we can help with anything! :-- [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! :-- [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! :-- [[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Congratulations Please put this on your userpage. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 19:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hello my friend! I'm so glad to see you here and am '''extremely' pleased with the amount of work you're taking on for yourself! As to the contest ideas. The point of them is to add images for infoboxes without images. I like your idea of pre-muated Barraki, just not sure where we could put them... Unfortnatly, I think the Brutaka one will be little too big. You'd have to own Brutaka for starters and and I think building a titan set is a bit much for the contests at the moment. But good ideas! I'll definatly look into them. :-) Wow! 200 edits in so little time! That is incredible!!!! As to the Agori question. It really depends. Atakus has a lot of faults but makes up for that with a good color scheme. However Raanu has a bad color scheme and an ape-like build, but, he seems to have meaning. He has that old and wise look that really builds his character while Atakus literally has the same head as Nidhiki in Bionicle 2! Even the sticky-out bit at the back! I'd suggest Raanu. Mata Nui you're good! It's 2am in malaysia and I've got nothing better to do at the moment so I'm going to make some edits! Hm... That's wierd. I'm afraid I don't really understand. I''' can access it so I don't see the problem. Perhaps if I direct you to one of the wiki staff helpers they might me more helpful with the situation at hand. Birthday Thank you very much for your kind words and wishes. I hope you have a great birthday when your's comes around. Did you know the 22nd of August is the day that civil war stopped in England in 1642? Oh... that. I just had a rough day at school. I got beaten up because I like Bionicle '''and I got moved down a set in French and everyone was laughing at me. That and my mom keeps telling me I don't focus on my school enough because of bionicle. So I thought about moving on from bionicle... I lasted three hours then started begging Mata Nui for my sysop back on TBW! It was in exam week too. I messed up... big time! Well... if you tell me which torso piece you want and make the rest shadow matoran then I can build him and replace the piraka torso. At this rate, when three users enter, which is two users away. Officially, it ended in july but I've extended the cut off to august 31st. I haven't changed it on extreme bionicle wiki yet. Ok, sounds good but I would prefer it if you could use a different mask to the Kraahkan as it is a one of a kind... Perhaps if I modified the head a Felnas could fit? How does it break the color scheme? He's supposed to be green... Well... OK I guess. Really? No wonder KD did the same thing! Where did you get the link to the contest? OH... no wonder! That one was old. I only recently changed it. Are you thinking of entering the Razak contest too? Anything's fine! Next Contest Sorry Abc8920. I don't think he has. We could ask Matoro1 to ask him if he can choose. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Um... Do you have the Baranus V7? If so, the Spikit head could work. i've seen it on other Glatorian and it looks good! Admin Hey! Me and Matoro1 just voted and you are now part of the BRW staff! Congratulations. You can now edit the main page and edit the Site Notice. You can also help with the BIG Decisions! Well Done. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 06:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC)